Horus and Osiris
by Dogmatix
Summary: Long before Egypt was united under one rule, two gods met on the desert sand.


Rating: Um. R to be safe. And not for sexual content(alone). If you think it needs to be rated lower, tell me.  
Warnings:...blood. Weird god-stuff.  
Notes: massive AU. Or you could view this as being set a ree-eeaally long time before the series.

Horus and Osiris

The merciless eye of Ra beat upon the sand until the air bled phantom water, shimmering with the promise of death. To every side, the dunes stretched barren and empty; only  
around the lone figure was there anything of note.

Regal and golden, a small figure with spiky gold hair stood in the midst of slaughter. He swept his gaze over the blood-drenched land, sorrowing for the lost lives around him. Even the wind was dead, leaving the battleground stench of rotting meat to hang in the silence. Beneath the drying blood and in the dark lee of every dead body, Shadow roiled, eager and restless.

He let His sorrow flow into the Shadows like a balm, searching for the one He'd been begged to stop. Nor was the Other long in answering - almost immediately the still feeding Shadows drew together with a rustle like dry papyrus, whirling up to tower over Him before falling back to reveal the Other. Where His flesh was gold, the Other's was obsidian; where His eyes were soft amythest, the Other's was bright as newly spilled blood, and narrowed in a glare of hate and rage.

"Wsir," Hor whispered softly, His heart clenching with fear.

Wsir, Lord of the Dead and Master of the Shadows, drew His lips back in a snarl of rage. Pure, unadulterated darkness flowed in waves from the Dead God.

Wsir stepped forward, Shadows swirling at His heels, and it was all Hor could do not to flee in terror. Feeling as if his immortal heart might burst, He stood His ground. He could not attack, He knew that. Never in a million years could one composed solely of care and fear and sorrow strike to hurt. There was only one option open to Him as Wsir strode towards him.

Hor raised His hand, placing it flat over the middle of His chest. Eyes locked on the approaching Wsir, Hor curled blunt fingers into His golden flesh, crushing the sternum that obstructed the way to His heart. Wsir paused barely half a moment, eyes narrowing in terrible bloodlust.

Keening in pain, bright tears rolling freely over His cheeks, Hor pushed His hand inward until it closed about the fluttering center of His being. And pulled it out.

Incandescent red blood stretched in thick strands from Hor's chest to the softly pulsing gold lump in His hand. He felt lightheaded. He felt like screaming. Wsir loomed over Him, unruly black hair blocking the sun from Hor's view. Gathering the last of his strength, Hor shoved the screaming pain aside. With a desperate cry, He lunged at Wsir with all the godlike speed He could muster, glowing heart thrust out before Him.

Not fast enough. Hor's vision greyed out as His heart met with Shadow flesh, and when He recovered, it was not to find His heart embedded within Shadow, but instead held in one dark hand.

So that was it then. Hor had hoped that by giving of His own essence to the Dead God, He could dilute the Shadows enough that Wsir would reconsider His killing spree. Hor's people and the last refugees of Wsir's people had both asked - begged - of Him to stop Wsir, who was uncontrollable once summoned. Not that _any_ halfway strong god was controllable.

Hor collapsed to His knees in front of Wsir, Who looked down into the despairing golden face with a strange, unreadable expression. That probably wasn't good, Hor thought fuzzily. Wsir was pure rage, pure passion, pure hate. Any deviation from that meant uncharted sands.

Wsir brought the gently pulsing heart up to His face, breathing deeply of the concentrated air of light around it. Thick, viscous strands of blood still dragged from the heart to Hor's chest.

Hor thought Wsir... _purred_, but that might just have been the screaming pain in His chest.

Hor _did_ feel it when Wsir swiped His tongue over the heart, His essence, the flush of _warm_ and _wet_ sparking up His spine. Hor gave an shallow gasp, eyes wide and unseeing, as Wsir did it again, and again, and then _bit_ at Hor's essence and Hor would have screamed if He'd had the air for it because it _hurt_ but it hurt so _good_ and that was pretty much the last coherent thought He had for a while.

Ra's eye was hanging low on the horizon when Hor came back to Himself. His arms were wrapped around a warm body. Hor looked into Wsir's sleeping face framed by black shot through with gold for long moments before it occured to Him that something was strange about that. In fact, He Himself felt.. different. Of course, that was most likely because He'd just had His heart eaten by Wsir... Their essences had mixed, blurring at the edges. Hor could feel a new dimension to Himself, where anger and hate lay slumbering, and a... shared area, where caring and anger and sorrow and passion melded, becoming something new, something... warm. Wsir opened red eyes and gazed at Hor. Reached up a hand to cup Hor's face, thumb wiping over the tear tracks that had smeared khol down Hor's cheek. Hor beamed at Wsir.

The realization birthed with all the glory of a new dawn. This warm thing, new to Him (and to Wsir, He somehow knew), was something He'd discussed with His mortals, but never understood. Love.

Hor hugged His other self tightly, burying His face in Wsir's warm neck.

"Mrwt," Wsir muttered in a deep voice, stroking Hor's now gold-and-black hair as the first stars blazed in the sky.

FIN

Translation Stuff:   
Hor - Egyptian name for Horus  
Wsir - Egyptian name for Osiris. Osiris died and was brought back to life in Egyptian myth.  
mrwt - love(n.)  
Egyptian gods were thought to have flesh made of gold, hence why Hor/Yuugi has gold flesh.  
If you're asking "wtf is going on with this fic?" well, it's pretty much just me playing with the YGO-verse and HorusYuugi( pharaoh) and OsirisYami( god-of-the-dead), and adding an extra dimension to the whole Yami/Yuugi duality(and yes I know Ryou/Bakura is pretty split as well, but ... eh, feels different? .;; )


End file.
